criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Como Dios Manda
Como Dios Manda is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 131st case of the game and the 39th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Immigrant's Square, district of Fario. Plot With a lead about the immigrants and discovery that Roberto is once again free and on the way to Alonso's house, Mia and the player quickly went to the mansion in hope that they will find anyone and see what Roberto is up to. Right upon entering the yard of the mansion the team saw a trail of blood that led t bushes where the player and Mia discovered a fatally stabbed body of Roberto himself. The team then sent body to the morgue and continued investigation by examining the clues they found. Restoring the broken badge they discovered that Vicky Lopez was there earlier so the decided to question her more. After that they quickly found Alonso and flagged him as a suspect, as well as a Queen of Spain, Queen Xiemena Abila. After the autopsy, Matilda told the team that the victim was stabbed multiple times with a thin wide blade and that wound shapes matches the katara. She also said that she found a little threat on Spanish on his back, prompting her to concluded that the killer is good with Spanish As the team returned to the station to recap the case, Abbi approached the team, telling them that an angry woman is about to sue them. Abbi pointed the team to the interrogation room where Dana Lopez waited for the team and started to shout, saying that she will sue entire department if the team don't took off her daughter from the investigation, but much to her threats the team didn't seem to care at all as they told her that is better for her to shut up or to spend a night in custody cell. As the team continued the investigation the team soon found the trace to Diego Diaz, en ex-player's partner. They also went to speak with Xiemena again after finding that she used her position as a queen to transfer Roberto to USA. They also approached Vicky after finding that she visited Roberto multiple times while he was in prison and that she also used to do a quick blackmails for him. As the team stand by to recap the case ad decided where to turn next, they were approached by Dana and Vicky, followed by two men in black before one of them was ready to arrest the team. With a little argument with them, the layer team eventually needed to step down, making the team to search the mansion again and find that Dana was romantically involved with the victim, despite the fact of having a husband. They also spoke with Diego again after discovering threats he sent to the victim, but also with Alonso who didn't want to let Roberto take over his kingdom of crime. With last missing evidence found, the team went back to the mansion where they approached to arrest Alonso for the murder. He laughed and told the team that he would never kill Roberto and that he has no reasons for it, but after the team pressed him with the evidence he had no other choice but to confess with a little giggle. He look at the player and said that Roberto was stupid to think he is the bigger player. Alonso stepped in and said that Roberto called him from prison couple of days ago, realizing that LUMIA only used him to kill their lovely beat cop and told him that is he helps him to get out of the prison they together can take down Nerocius an Aqucious, which was his fatal mistake. Alonso laughed a bit, saying that he informed their masters about the plan and that they gave him full permission to perform the act of murder. He continued and said that Roberto then caught his bait and that all he needed is to wait for Roberto to show up his betrayal face and be killed. After he finished with Rberto he dropped his body in the bush and informed his masters about the hunt. After putting handcuffs on him, Mia asked him about the identities of two leaders, but he only spit on her, telling her that even if his life is the cost he will never betray LUMIA. Judge Lawson sentenced Alonso to life imprisonment, causing him to laugh. After the trial, the team return to the station where Barb told the team that she just saw Alonos being out of the prison. Upon hearing the news, the player with Barb went back to Alonso's mansion to question him how and why is he free on what he laughed and said that his pack of lawyers dealt the case very well with the court and that nothing can get to him before leaving. The team then decided to search up a little bit around the mansion in order to find anything that they can use against Alonso in court. After searching the yard they discovered a metal container that contained a strange scroll inside they sent to Josh who after a bit of a research discovered that they are ancient Egyptian curse but that is not from ancient Egypt but rather modern and written by Nefertiti Nebet. Then team then visited her archaeological site to question her about it on what she said that couple of years ago, while she was working about a new discovery of the pyramids a mysterious person stole dozen of artifacts and i the process killed couple of her fellow archaeologists and that she is confident in the fact that Alonso is the killer based on her private investigation. When Barb asked her about the investigation she went to her tent and grabbed a big pile of documents that she then gave to the team and said that they can see for themselves. While searching the documents they came across several news articles they sent to Madison who confirmed Nefertiti's thoughts but is still not enough of a solid proof. They then decide to search his mansion again in hope to find more dirty secrets, eventually finding a broken board dumped into a trash that the player quickly restored, only to find a police-like investigation board marking all major archaeological sites and even bodies of murdered archaeologists. With hard proof of his international crimes the team quickly went to arrest Alonso and with no words took him to Judge Lawson who read his activity outside USA and in deal with the International Court of Justice she decided to undo lawyers case and return his sentence but that he will also be trialed for his international thief and murder activities. After Alonso was again behind the bars, Mia came to the player and said that Diego has a news for them. They went to him who said that after he left Fario PD he started to work independently and that he discovered something about immigrants that could be useful. He said that he found that Lopez family hard work to bring more immigrants from LEGION but that in Europe they were cough in the act and that one European judge will need to come soon to Fario to trial Horation and his family and that he that mysterious person who was supposed to meet with the mayor but also that Roberto knew about that and used to stalk the family long before he committed a murder. That made to team to think that Roberto might been up to something and decided to return to his apartment where they found a locked briefcase that required a key, but there was no any key around. The player then noticed an engraving X.A., like in Xiemena Abila. The team went to the Spanish Embassy to speak with the Queen, but they caught her about to leave the country, but still they came on time to ask her about the box. She sweat for a bit, convincing the team that she never saw that box but Mia started to be more rough in demanding the truth, until Queen didn't snap and told them that the key is somewhere in the Embassy and that they should stop to disturb her like that before leaving. Mia rolled her eyes as they started to search and eventually found the key inside the envelope with a note: "Melt the key before it's too late, R.D.". They then used the key to open the box where they found lots of films and pictures featuring Horatio, Dana, even Vicky being in deal with a person who's face was always covered. Knowing that they would never break Dana or Horatio, Mia and the play decided to go for the weakest of all minds and try to convince Vicky into helping then but she just giggled and said that she would never betray her family over some dumb bad made pictures but that then she accidentally slipped an information that the mysterious person always visited "Happy Leprechaun" bar and that every immigrant who came to Fario needed to visit same bar. With the information from Vicky, they quickly return to the station to meet the whole team and told them about the discovery. Happy to hear that the investigation actually came to bigger push, Chief Loukas said that there is still no time for celebration as the person behind this scheme and Lopez family still lurk around free. Mia and the player agreed with the chief and set the time to go together tomorrow to the Leprechaun and see in what illegal activities they are into. As the team back to their ordinary duty, a small spy cam in the corner of the room recorded everything. The scene slowly zoomed out as a shadowy person watched entire live footage from the screen of the laptop, letting out a rough an evil chuckle and drinking an expensive whiskey and smoking a cigarette. Putting down their drink and letting out last smoke of the cigarette, they wrote down names of the team before cutting a bit of his arm and crossing the player's name alongside Chief Loukas', with their own blood. Summary 'Victim' * Roberto Dias (Stabbed multiple times in front of Alonso's mansion) 'Murder Weapon' * Katar 'Killer' * Alonso Diaz Suspects VLopezC39SFB.png|Vicky Lopez ADiazC39SFB.png|Alonso Diaz XAbilaSFB.png|Queen Xiemena Abila DLopezSFB.png|Dana Lopez DDiazC39SFB.png|Diego Diaz Quasi-Suspect(s) NNebetQC39SFB.png|Nefertiti Nebet Killer's Profile * The Killer uses FriendNet. * The Killer speaks Spanish. * The Killer collects Killer Cards. * The Killer has A+ blood type. * The Killer has a blond hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Alonso's Mansion (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, Log Pile; Victim identified: Roberto Dias) *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Badge Pin; New Suspect: Vicky Lopez) *Examine Log Pile (Result: Smashed Phone) *Speak with Vicky about the victim (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Spanish Ambassador Assembly) *Investigate Spanish Ambassador Assembly (Clues: Key Set, Crown) *Examine Key Set (Result: A DIAZ; New Suspect: Alonso Diaz) *Examine Crown (Result: Spanish Crown; New Suspect: Queen Xiemena Abila) *Interrogate Alonso Diaz *Speak with the Queen *Analyze Smashed Phone (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses Friendnet) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer speaks Spanish) *Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *See what Dana Lopez wants to talk about (Profile Updated: Dana and Vicky uses Friendnet; New Crime Scene: Roberto's Apartment) *Investigate Roberto's Apartment (Clues: Pile of Clothing, Locked Laptop, Bloody Card Box) *Examine Pile of Clothing (Result: Broken Gold) *Examine Broken Gold (Result: Police Badge; New Suspect: Diego Diaz) *Examine Locked Laptop (Result: Unlocked Laptop) *Examine Bloody Card Box (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood (Result: Roberto's Blood; Attribute: The Killer collects Killer Cards) *Question Diego Diaz (Profile Updated: Diego uses Friendnet and speaks Spanish) *Analyze Locked Laptop (09:00:00) *Question the Queen about her shady behavior (Profile Updated: Xiemena uses Friendnet, speaks Spanish and collects Killer Cards; New Crime Scene: Queen's Office) *Investigate Queen's Office (Clues: Lost & Found Box) *Examine Lost & Found Box (Result: Blackmailing letters) *Speak to Vicky about the blackmailing letters (Profile Updated: Vicky speaks Spanish and collects Killer Cards) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 Shadow in the Crowd 3 Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Immigrant's Square (SFB)